


Dead Awkward

by Esmerelda_Peverell



Series: the friendship between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Family, Friendship, Necromancy, Thestrals, kind Dementors, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerelda_Peverell/pseuds/Esmerelda_Peverell
Summary: Esmerelda Peverell is the first in her family to go back to the Wizarding world. With her collection of dark secrets, from forbidden and frowned upon magic to her undying love for the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, Esmerelda is in for one heck of a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With only her friend Maia, Esmerelda has to navigate through her secrets and overcome dangerous obstacles while trying to gain the courage to stand up against school bullies.





	1. Dead endings and Lively beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work of fiction created by myself and a friend of mine on Wattpad her account is Angeldust1999 and this storie will also be published there. We do not own anything of the Harry Potter series created by the talented J.K. Rowling. We only own our own characters that may not be used without our written permission. This is my story so all credit goes to me my friend merely decided to write in the same universe.

I sit looking at our herd of thestrals grazing at the edge of the woods of our property. They were each beautiful in their own unique way. I always come to hear to think. I've been coming here since my mom died; when my emotions became too much for me to handle.  

Today I have come here for an entirely different reason. It is the best day of my life; I will be the first in my family to go back to the wizarding world in six generations. My family has a long history of practising necromancy, I will be the first to have both necromancy magic (that has been in my family since Agnotus Peverell and his brothers met and befriended Death) and wizard magic. This allows me to go to Hogwarts.

I grew up knowing about wizards and their prejudice against necromancy and how purebloods hated squibs, this has led to my family being hated by most of the Wizarding world. I am afraid, absolutely terrified to re-enter the world of my ancestors and the prejudice I will experience because of it. While contemplating the reason behind my angst my father called for me to get ready to leave.

"What time are we leaving dad, "my voice sounded anxious even to my own ears as I tried to hide my doubts from my father, knowing that he would know something is bothering me the moment he hears my voice.

My dad asks, "Thestral what's wrong?" He sits next to me and awaits my answer.

"Nothing dad there's nothing to worry about, it's just my nerves acting up again. It will all work out once I get to Hogwarts."

"If you say so but don't try and keep it to yourself, I'm always there for you," my dad says in his all-knowing voice making me feel as though he can see the future and not just the dead. "I will dad don't worry," trying my best to sound reassuring knowing it is useless but trying nonetheless.

* * *

 

We arrived at Kings Cross station about ten minutes before the train was set to leave. We weren't normally this late but neither of us really wanted me to go. It was strange, I felt like I stepped back in time where there were no Diesel trains and back to when steam trains were everywhere. If there was one thing I would change about the British wizarding world it would be their lack of modern technology.

"Well, we are here little thestral the start of your new adventure. Are you ready," my dads voice tears through my inner musings. "I really don't have a choice if I'm ready or not dad," I reply trying to lighten the tense atmosphere the has befallen us, both of us were scared of me going to Hogwarts.

I knew my dad was happy I had the chance to learn magic other than necromancy, but he was frightened of my departure, of being alone in our house with my mom gone. I, on the other hand, was terrified of learning magics that I have never seen before but was excited about leaving. I loved our house with its open plan and forest but ever since mom died it just hasn't felt the same.

"Yes, well it's for the best, I can't teach you magic even with our library I just don't have the knowledge. Just remember not to neglect your meditation because it will negatively influence your necromantic tranquillity which will have dire consequences," dad warned me. "I know dad, but I have to get on the train now or it will leave without me," I said already walking with my back towards the train. My strategic and well thought out escape plan was ruined by an anonymous person bumping into me knocking both of us to the floor. "Oh, sorry miss I didn't see you let me help you," the person immediately started to apologise. I was just about to thank his kindness and give my own apology when I looked up. I have never believed in love at first sight and always laughed when my dad said he fell in love with my mother the moment he saw her but seeing the person before me I knew my heart would never belong to another for as long as I lived. The object of my affections was a skinny boy with overly large clothes and eyes that matched mine. His hair looked as if he just got out of bed and his smile was shy but spoke a thousand words, most of them demanding my love and affection. "Sorry again miss, I-I have to go," he said most likely taking my speechless awe as an unwillingness to forgive his fault. I had to watch the person who I loved quickly made his way to the train I was seconds ago trying to escape to. Even though he went to Hogwarts, the same as me, watching his go made my heart physically ache.

"I suppose you are right you should get going little thestral goodbye and I will always love you, remember to write," my dad broke my love-struck silence. "Y-Yes, goodbye dad love you and I will send Morrigan with a letter as much as possible," I called already running for the train that was about to leave.

I was walking in the train trying to find an empty compartment with each one feeling more disheartened than the last. I passed the one with My Love in but was too scared to even say hello much less ask to sit there so I passed. I passed one where a set of red-haired twins were looking at a tarantula being showcased by a boy with dreadlocks. I even passed one with a bunch of stuck-up pure-bloods not knowing for sure if they were but the stuck-up atmosphere and their contest of trying to get their nose to touch the ceiling gave the impression. About half-way through the train, I gave up trying to find an empty compartment and just trying to find one with the least people in. I finally came across one with one person in it, they were rubbing their owls head they looked to be deep in thought, so I slid open the compartment door and hesitantly greeted trying not to let my nerves show, "He… Hello?"

  
  



	2. Two Awkward years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Esmerelda's first two years.

It has been two years since I started going to Hogwarts; two years since Maia James, a popular Hufflepuff, and I have been best friends. Two years have passed since I met the love of my life and found out he is Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding World.

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_"C…can I sit here? Every other cabin already has too many people inside, well all except one but someone I know, sort of, is already sitting there and I'm too nervous to ask if I could join him. I'm sorry, I'm rambling," I asked the person who would soon become my best friend. "Sure," the blond haired girl said._

_We sat in silence until a girl with big bushy hair and buck teeth came in and demanded to know if we had seen a toad._

_"S…so what's your name? Mine's Esmerelda," I said trying to break the silence because the spirits were getting too loud and I was trying to distract myself._

_"My name is Maia, Maia Selene Leto James. And yes, I am a Muggelborn, before you ask." "I wasn't going to ask. I  don't believe in all that blood status nonsense," I replied, trying and failing to hide my disdain._

_Our conversation lasted until the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, it helped calm my nerves but did nothing to help the angst I experienced over the new environment. Once we arrived, the girl and I parted, I had forgotten her name long ago and never really had the chance to ask again. The castle was big and practically radiated magic. Professor McGonagall lead us to an antechamber and suddenly I felt the buzz I feel whenever ghosts are nearby._

_I tried to hide between the student and bumped into a boy with white blond hair. Quickly apologising I moved to the back of the group of students to avoid being seen by the ghosts and outed as a necromancer. We got to the Great hall and I was exposed to a rush of ancient magic, all of which were calling, telling me things that had no use to any living being. I was so out of it trying to rip my attention from the dead to the living that the Professor had to call my name twice before I reacted. The sorting hat said my ambition would do well in Slytherin but because I have a thirst for knowledge and love of reading made me the perfect Ravenclaw. His final words for me were "never give up on Your Love and just some advice his name is Harry Potter. good luck in RAVENCLAW."_

 

* * *

 

 

After she spoke to me at the sorting we were inseparable. She helped me to be less awkward, not that it helped much, and became one of the few living people I spoke to that first year. I still remember the day stood up for me in Herbology when the devil's snare tried to strangle me. I still say it was not my fault.

_It is the first Herbology lesson and I am not excited. Plants have never liked me for some reason they always try to kill me I think it is my necromantic aura but they still like my dad. "Well, class today we will start with something fun and exciting for our first class together. We will be studying Devils snare it is an easy plant to handle if you have a bit of light. Pair up and each person will try to make the plant move to your will." Professor Sprout the Hufflepuff Head of House said as if she wasn't sending me to my death. I didn't know who to pair up with all my housemates hate me, they said I was crazy just because they couldn't see Morrigan, it's not my fault they haven't see someone die. I was just about to tell the professor I have no-one to partner with when the girl who kept following me said we were partners and although I forgot her name again, Prince Raulfe whose castle this was before it was Hogwarts told me. It was Maia. As we were moving the light it decided that it would rather strangle me and die than live to see me survive. Luckily my friend was a natural and saved me. Everyone laughed at me saying even plants knew I was too crazy to live. I was having a panic attack because my concentration was lost again and I fell through the veil. I could hear voices pleading for their children when Maia shook me from my panic induced crossing._

From that day I remembered her name and we were inseparable

 

* * *

 

 

She supported me in quidditch and helped me reign in my nerves at the try-outs.

_It is Second year and I am out of my mind with worry for the seeker try-outs. I have to make it as it has been my dream since my dad told me about my something-great-grandmother being an international seeker._

_"Do you think I will make it Maia," I nervously asked._

_She looked at me and said in a voice that held all the exasperation she most likely felt, "Of course you will make.  If I believe in you and your way better than the other players on a broom."_

_"If you say so just wish me luck."_

_"Goodluck"_

In the end, I did make Ravenclaw seeker and had nothing to worry about.

 

* * *

 

 

While last year was amazing because of quidditch and our evolving friendship it was also terrible Maia was petrified and everyone hated My Love. It was terrible having my best friend stuck in that death-like state while not even being able to communicate with her in my meditation sessions as I do with my mom. At least I wasn't alone I became friends with Luna she was a strange first year and an aura seer. I decided I never wanted to lose my best friend again.

I am on my way to my third year at Hogwarts now and I have a terrible feeling about this year. I don't know what it is I just hope the school doesn't find out about my necromancy. Although I have decided to tell Maia this year for better or worse she deserves to know. I am also not happy about the Sirius Black breakout he should have had a trail long ago. HE IS INNOCENT and My Love's godfather. The Muggles in the street told me so.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. the meaning of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmerelda has an encounter with Dementors and we learn more about her relationship with them.

My inner rant was interrupted when I felt Them, They were close I could feel Their voices calling me. Demanding my attention it is difficult to concentrate while They are calling. Suddenly I feel the train stop I wonder if They have anything to do with it, I hope not.

It starts getting cold, normally I love the cold but I know this is not a natural chill it is Their fault They are coming closer. I feel them board the train.

**"Please Don't come closer"** I whisper to Them across the veil, knowing They will ignore me.

I feel my face paling as they come closer. I have to physically stop myself from running to Them to hug Them. I love them really I do but I can't let anyone find out about my Necromancy. If I show Them affection now there will be no hiding it and it terrifies me.

I turn to stare at Maia to reassure myself that They haven't gotten to her yet. She is like a sister I never had. I know They are possessive and will hate to share my affections with her so I have to protect her and if that means casting a soul protection spell then so be it. I hope it doesn't change her too much. Every book has warned me it will feel like all hope is lost the subject will see every happy memory they have ever had flash before their eyes, and then fade away as if it was never there, to begin with. I see the Chrystal-like tears drop from her eyes a clear sign the spell is working. She looks terrified but at least They won't be able to steal her soul away from me.

Just as my spell was finished one of Them arrived. **"Milady it's really you."** It whispered across the veil. I could feel myself being dragged there and knew I didn't meditate enough. **"Yes, It's me. What is Your name and why are you here?"** I asked It.

It feels as though the universe wants me the look at Maia but I don't want to know she will see my eyes bleeding black because of my crossing over the veil. I am terrified of her finding out like this. **“My name is Rejected-By-Life, My lady. Is there anything you need My lady? I'll try my best to get it, My Lady."** Rejected-By-Life answered and started to ramble like all death like beings tend to do.

**“There is nothing you can do for me at the moment,"** I say to Rejected-By-Life and was just about to ask what They were doing here when Maia, sweet innocent Maia, stood up to stand between me and my new friend Rejected-By-Life. Rejected-By-Life does not appreciate her gesture of devotion and starts to steal her soul only to be stopped by my spell. Suddenly she freezes, it is part of the protection but I can't help but feel terrified of losing her again.

**"What did you do My Lady? Why does my feeding not word?"** Rejected-By-Life sounded desperate and I sympathized with It knowing I would feel just as desperate if I tried to protect someone and it didn't work.

**"I cast the animae tutelam spell** **[1]** **, she is like my sister and it will tear me apart to lose her. So please tell you brethren not to harm her. She is special."** Rejected-By-Life looked disappointed at the news but promised to tell his brethren to protect her. **"I will tell them My Lady, but it is not wise spending so much time with a seer,"** Rejected-By-Life said as he started to leave.

Just as Rejected-By-Life left the cabin Maia woke up for her spell-induced stone-like state. She watched Rejected-By-Life leave. His beautiful black cloak billowing in a way that would make Snape envious. I hope that They get the message and leave Maia alone, or even try to protect her. The thought of losing her still terrifies me. "Are you alright?" The words force their way out of my mouth. I hope she wasn't negatively affected by my spell, the animae tutelam spell has been known to cause sudden unexplainable depression at least I know the dementors won't affect her anymore, "Are you hurt anywhere? Feel unusually depressed?"

"I'm fine. Still breathing. What about you? What were those things?" Maia answers and I am relieved to hear about her health. Then her question registers and I am ripped to memory as I answer, "Dementors…"

* * *

 

_My dad has been teaching me about all of Death's creatures we have just come back from our expedition to go meet lelifolds they are a bunch of sweethearts. "What creature are you two go and see next, darling?" My mom implores with her kind indulgent smile._

_My dad has this bright smile and answers, "we are going to Azkaban Island to meet the Dementor Prince. It is time Little Thestral meets him she is six now."_

_"Really we are really going to see him. I finally get to meet him after all these years of writing to him?" I start to bounce up and down in excitement."_

It was the first time I met him He was kind and since then called me his little sister.

* * *

 

We had started moving again but the veil had been thinned by both the spell and my conversation with Rejected-By-Life. I would have to meditate more or I will lose my strength to stay in control. "I'm going to take a nap, I still feel a little dizzy," Maia said although I knew she was lying I didn't call her out on it partly because I was feeling guilty about all of my own lies. I just looked at her and nodded.

As I turned back to the window I thought of the reason for Them to be in a train full of children.

Suddenly I realised My Love was also on this train and with the possessiveness, They showed I knew immediately they would try and steal his soul to so I stood up and rushed out of our compartment remember to lock it with the animum cohibere malis illis[2].

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note ( translations from Latin for spells)
> 
> [1]Soul protection spell a necromantic spell  
> [2]Necromantic locking spell


	4. love and pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmerelda's love for Harry is still as strong as ever and the Weasley Twins' prank backfired

#  Chapter four

As I reached My Love’s compartment, I heard the voices of him and his two best friends. They were talking about Them. From their conversation, I gathered that My Love was attacked but no-one seemed to know why. I knew They could feel my love and dying affection surrounding him and tried to take it as They did with Maia. It was terrible. Knowing how to help him fight off Their effects but too afraid of anyone finding out about my necromancy. I knew it was foolish to try and speak across the veil again while I was still recovering from my last crossing. I knew it was foolish, but I had to try.

**“Death please help My Love, Harry in recovering I am begging you,”** I asked Death, I may be foolish enough to try and speak across it so soon after casting a high-rank protection spell, but I am not foolish enough to try another.

I could feel My Love’s soul strengthen as my request was granted. As I walked away, I walked past a man with shabby wizard robes. He looked exhausted and I immediately knew he was a werewolf from the golden markings his soul had. This was going to be a terrible year with Them at school and a werewolf in close proximity my necromancy secret was becoming less of a secret and more of a story on the verge of publication.

I was just about to enter our compartment again When I heard my name being called.

“Esmerelda, Esmerelda, will you please stop.” The voice of Draco Malfoy called out to me. I never know what to make of him. He is a walking contradiction. He is kind to me but means to the people I care about like Maia, My Love and Luna. He is a blood-purist but doesn’t seem to care about my blood-status. Though the strangest thing about him is his smile it always seems so off, and he is constantly trying to get my attention. I just don’t get him.

“What do you want Draco?” I ask strangely relieved that I didn’t have to go back to the compartment where Maia was most likely sleeping or having a vision. “I was wondering what classes you are taking this year. I am taking Care??,” Draco said in his strange voice he only ever used around me. “I am taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care. I am also taking Divination so I can support Maia. Why don’t we find a compartment to speak with each other? Maia is sleeping at the moment. That is if you don’t mind,” I caught myself before I started to ramble too much.

“Yes, that would be great Esmerelda,” Draco said.

We spoke for a while and parted just as the train was entering Hogsmeade station.

* * *

I woke Maia and we left to get a carriage together. As we passed the Thestrals I patted them and spoke kindly like I always do when I am near one.

**“Hi little thestral how are you”**

**“I am great Milady my carriage is open come sit here.”**

I have to drag Maia into the carriage because she is to spaced-out to notice I have found us an empty carriage. Once the carriage starts to move I snap my fingers in front of her trying to get her attention. I know she shouldn’t get any sudden surprise so soon after I cast the animae tutelam spell on her. It will have consequences like sleep induced terror and cruciatus level pain.

“What is it?” she snaps at me and I will admit it hurt for her to brush off my concern so quickly.

“Are you okay? You spaced out there for a moment. Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about it,” I ask instead of showing my hurt and while trying to console my sadness I start to ramble again. How annoying, I hate it when I ramble.

“I’m fine, perfect actually,” she says once again lying to me. I wish she would stop; you can’t lie to a necromancer even if you are the best lyre on earth. I keep my silence knowing that’s what she actually wants.

When we finally reached the castle, Maia and I head to the Great Hall. As we walk through the doors, cold water is dumped on the both of us. I could feel but not actually see the Weasley Twins hiding around the corner they are most probably the cause of this ill thought out prank. It was then I realised that the cold water would have been a shock to Maia and was just fast enough to catch her as she fell.

I hope she is only in a sleep induced terror and does not feel cruciatus level pain. I call for help as loud as I can and am immediately surrounded by professors, they take her up to the wretched hospital wing, I don’t like the place.

The Weasley Twins are called, and I don’t have the heart to feel resentment they look absolutely devastated.

“What’s wrong with her? No-one’s ever reacted that way to one our pranks before,” Fred asks well the first time he introduced himself to me he was called Fred, so I am calling him Fred.

Professor Sprout looks like she wants to strangle them with Devils snare I can sympathize with them Devils snare is eviller than Voldemort can ever hope to be. “A foolish prank did not cause this, but regardless of the cause, the two of you will have detention for the next week with Professor McGonagall,” Professor Sprout says instead of threatening them like she most likely wants to. Maia has always been one of her favourites.

“Will she…” I ask trying to bring the attention back to my best friend. I feel terrible for causing her pain. It is all my fault.

“She will be just fine, Miss Peverell. I suggest the three of you head to the Welcoming Feast, or all the food will be gobbled up,” Dumbledore says in his overly false grandfatherly voice. I don’t trust the man he has been too obsessed with my family. He also has our wand. The wand rightly belongs to My family not him and he goes brandishing it around like he knows everything about Stella, the wands name.

“But…” I try to argue am once again interrupted by the annoying headmaster.

“Off you go,” Dumbledore makes it very clear that this is not up for discussion. I reluctantly leave but am most unhappy.

  
  
  


  


 


	5. spells and trust are bound to fail sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Wings and annoying speeches

I was standing outside the Hospital wing trying to listen to what the professors were saying. I had to find out if Dumbledore told them about my necromancy, I hope not.

“What did this, Albus?” Professor McGonagall asks, well at least she doesn’t know I am half the cause.

“Oh, this was a curse. A very dark one, might I add. I have never seen one quite like it,” Madam Pomphrey answers. “Had it not been for the girl’s sixth sense, she would have likely died.” That’s not true it’s NOT A CURSE  just a side effect.

“Perhaps, our newest addition might be of some assistance,” Professor Snape’s says in his usual drawling voice. It doesn’t sound like he likes the werewolf that much. Another thing we have in common.

“This was no curse. It was a harmless spell; harmless but from a very dark branch of magic that only a handful of people can perform,” the werewolf answers. Well, of course, he would know it is a fact known only to necromancers that werewolves can sniff a necromantic spell a mile away. I will have to be careful this year as to where I practice.

“You cannot possibly be referring to necromancy, Lupin?” Professor Snape sounds either doubtful or sarcastic, I can never tell.

“A very grave situation indeed. If I am not mistaken, only one such person can perform this magic,” Professor Dumbledore, the traitor, interrupts the two professors.

“Albus,” Professor McGonagall’s voice breaks the silence that followed Dumbledore’s statement. “You cannot possibly believe that she has done this. They are best friends after all.”

I knew it. I knew it. I knew that the headmaster couldn’t be trusted but my dad was like. “Esmerelda we can trust him. Don’t worry he won’t tell anyone.” Well, he told the professors. I am so angry I leave without looking back. I am fuming once I reach the Great Hall. I don’t even notice the cold the They had brought to the school.

I sit in the hall waiting for the professors to come back from, what is probably turned into a war council, to start the sorting. They reach the hall and start it without further delay. I have decided I don’t like them any more now that they know my secret. Just the realisation that they knew my secret sunk in, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, in his annoying voice.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...."

Dumbledore paused he even when he wasn’t talking he was annoying. “As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." So the Ministry sent Them here, interesting. I bet he hopes they will expose me as a necromancer.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continues. Well, that’s not good my ability to keep my necromancy a secret is diminishing with every word he speaks. "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly,

That sentence was probably directed at My Love I have seen him with Ignoutuses cloak. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

That is so untrue They are kind and loving beings. I object to his statement, mean old goat that he is.

"On a happier note," he continued, Yes please say something that won’t expose my necromancy, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.”

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Well, I just had to go and jinx it. The werewolf is our teacher. Dumbledore must really hate me.

There was rather unenthusiastic applause, probably because of the state his clothes are in. though My love and his friends were enthusiastic in their applause.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the less than enthusiastic applause died out.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Well, what can you expect Hagrid is one of Dumbledore's most loyal men he was bound to get a job sometimes.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared before us.

“Hey, Esmerelda you need to get those wrackspurts away. They are going to grow into an infestation if you don’t do something,” my friend Luna Lovegood said in her airy voice.

“I can’t help it, Luna. The nargles have stolen my cat and it is the only one other than my phoenix that can keep the wrackspurts away. Don’t worry though once my cat is cleared the infestation will diminish on its own.” I replied in Luna language that no-one else seemed to understand.

Luna is my best and only friend in Ravenclaw. She is weird but we became friends last year when Maia was petrified.

Once the feast was finished I stood up and made my way to the Ravenclaw common room. I lay in my bed worrying about Maia but knowing there was no way Madam Pomphrey would let me back into the hospital wing. She probably warded it against me. I really hate Dumbledore’s blabbermouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> Dumbledore's speech belongs solely to J.K. Rowling it takes directly from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.


End file.
